The objective of this invention is to provide an improved pouring apparatus or system for containerized liquids, such as motor oils and the like.
More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a very convenient, clean and versatile pouring system which includes the provision for piercing a container of liquid; followed by the delivery of the containerized liquid without spillage into another container or into an opening, such as the crankcase filler pipe, gas tank, radiator, windshield washer tank, transmission fill point, power steering reservoir, brake fluid cylinder, etc. of a vehicle.
In accordance with a major feature of the invention, a primary funnel having the container piercing means therein includes a tapered pouring spout of a size suitable for entry into medium or large-sized fluid openings in a vehicle for maximum flow rate and pouring stability. A convenience handle is provided on the primary funnel. To facilitate delivery the containerized liquid into other receivers which may have small inlets or may be relatively inaccessible, secondary and tertiary pouring spouts are provided, at least one of which can be threadedly coupled to the primary funnel and also can be threadedly coupled to the tertiary spout which is elongated and flexible to enable reaching relatively inaccessible receivers. A single closure plug of stepped construction is provided whereby the outlet of the primary funnel and the secondary and tertiary spouts can be closed to prevent spillage or leakage when stored. The secondary pouring spout has its threaded coupling sized and designed to receive a standard diameter threaded neck of a bulk storage container for gasoline or other liquids; the secondary funnel by itself, or combined with the primary and/or tertiary funnel, can be coupled on a container to fill into the container in a stable manner or pour therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to improve upon the convenience, utility and versatility of the liquid funnel and container piercing device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,945.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description .